All I Want For Christmas
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Obrigado a ir em uma festa no prédio da Hokage, Shikamaru não vê diversão alguma até ela chegar lhe confundindo os sentidos com aquele perfume forte e aquele sorriso assustador que é só dela. - Shikamaru & Temari - Especial de Natal - Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Jiraiya e Asuma já ressuscitaram? Shiho já morreu? Chouji já emagreceu? Shikamaru já beijou a Temari? oÕ Não? Pois é... Naruto ainda não me pertence. xD

**N/A:** Bom, eu não sei se no Japão se comemora o Natal dessa maneira, e não sei se em Konoha neva :B~ (No mundo de Naruto rola neve que eu sei, por causa que tem uma vilinha oculta lá da neve! xD) Mas enfim, isso é uma _Fanfic_, então eu quis fazer dessa maneira. Ela não é song, apesar de eu usar o trecho de _'All I Want For Christmas Is You '_. **Presente de Natal** meu para minhas amigas e amigos... (Os que eu converso no msn, os que comentam nas minhas fic's, os que me deixam scrap's bonitnhos no orkut...).Eu não vou por o nome deles aqui, já que eu vou mandar o convite da leitura via orkut! xD Para os que estão aqui a pedido meu, eu amo vocês, obrigada por tudo.

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas,**

ShikamaruxTemari

* * *

Véspera de Natal; Nara Shikamaru pela primeira vez, era obrigado a comparecer a festa no prédio da Hokage. Aquela festa era aberta apenas para chuunin's, e shinobis de nível superior, logo, seu único amigo ali era Asuma já que seu pai iria mais tarde. Suspirou alto. Ele não queria ficar conversando com o sensei naquela noite, afinal, ele tinha coisas melhores a resolver. _Uma coisa alta de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos..._

Visivelmente irritado, sentou-se em uma das poltronas dali. Jogou a cabeça para trás, e passou a fitar o teto, alheio a todo aquele barulho. Ele queria passar o Natal com seus melhores amigos, ou até mesmo com a sua família já que fizera isso em todos os outros anos. Queria acompanhar o melhor amigo comendo a primeira fatia de frango, e depois junto dele tentar forçar a melhor amiga a comer algo bem gorduroso. Queria trocar um abraço caloroso com a mãe, enquanto ouvia ela reclamar sobre qualquer outra coisa. Queria terminar a noite, dormindo na floresta do seu clã; ele e seu pai, lado a lado, olhando as estrelas e as nuvens lá em cima enquanto os cervos deitavam receosos a sua volta...

Parando de olhar pro teto, voltou seu olhar para a lareira que crepitava lentamente. Fazia frio naquela noite; os flocos de neve, que já caiam a mais ou menos uma semana, continuavam a cair lá fora. Shikamaru levantando-se da poltrona onde estava, ajeitou melhor seu casaco e foi até a janela. A neve agora já cobria boa parte das ruas da vila, e para qualquer lado que você olhasse veria branco. Ele gostava de associar aquela época do ano a época dos milagres.

Shikamaru sorriu ao lembrar que fora naquela época, a uns sete anos atrás, que havia finalmente conseguido dominar sua sombra. Lembrou-se também, que como premio ganhou uma travessa cheia de biscoitos de chocolate. Sentia falta deles agora, do cheiro, do sabor... Mas não era só isso que fazia daqueles biscoitos tão especiais; era o carinho que era posto neles junto com cada um dos ingredientes... Ah que saudade! Por mais que reclamasse da barulheira que ficava em seu clã, ele daria tudo para estar lá.

Fechou os olhos de repente, encostando-se na parede do lado da janela. Faltava apenas uma hora pro Natal, uma hora para ele poder sair dali... _Uma hora_... Respirou fundo para acalmar-se, já abrindo os olhos. Mas, apenas os abriu porque reparou na presença de alguém no local.

O perfume a denunciava de longe, afinal era uma essência única e forte que pertencia só a ela. Não se deu o trabalho de virar, pois conseguia sentir o chakra dela se aproximar; um calafrio que não tinha nada em relação com o tempo correu todo o seu corpo. Balançou a cabeça pros lados tentando se controlar; **impossível**.

- Quanto tempo Temari. – Disse ainda de costas para a garota – Não sabia que tinha virado chuunin.

Sim, ele sabia que para estar ali ela tinha de ser pelo menos chuunin como ele. Também sabia que ela iria gostar de ouvir parabéns, afinal, ela adorava quando um shinobi elogiava sua força. Foi como pressentiu. Ainda de costas, a viu se aproximar da janela, ficando encostada na parede do lado oposto dele. Sorria timidamente, escondida entre cachecóis.

- Na realidade... Não.

- Não?!

Ele estava confuso quando olhou para ela com o cenho franzido. Já ela sorria alegre, com os olhos brilhando.

- Assim como meus irmãos, virei jounnin semana passada.

- Nossa... – Por um momento ele apenas a admirou olhando para as ruas da vila, mas logo acordou – Parabéns.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e lá, eles caíram num silencio terrível. Ele não gostava de admitir aquilo, afinal ela era problemática demais, mas ele se sentia bem na sua presença. Quando via ela sorrir, sentia as pernas amolecerem; quando ouvia a voz autoritária, sentia um arrepio correr pelo corpo. Era realmente assustador ficar perto dela...

- Você não me parece feliz bebê chorão. O que aconteceu?

Shikamaru hesitou um pouco; ele não costumava receber das pessoas, constatações como aquela. Ela era uma ótima observadora.

- Não sei...

- Você não queria estar aqui?

- Bom... – Ele fez uma careta de desgosto antes de seguir – É...

Ela gargalhou chamando a atenção dele. Era tão visível assim sua irritação? Passou a mão na nuca em um gesto nervoso; se ela continuasse a sorrir daquela maneira tão livre, ele não conseguiria manter seu lado racional por muito tempo.

- Nara, isso aqui é só pra marcar presença. Você não precisava ficar aqui se não quisesse...

- Você diz isso porque seu Kage deve ser bonzinho...

Ela parou de rir e o olhou meio confusa; manteve um sorriso triste e fraco no rosto. Então ele não sabia?

- O Kage da minha vila? – Shikamaru virou-se para ela e esperou ela falar – Era o meu pai. – Disse ela dando ênfase no _era _– Depois que ele morreu ainda não achamos alguém para ocupar seu lugar...

- Desculpe Temari, eu não...

- Ora, que isso idiota! – Disse ela sorrindo para ele – Se nem eu estou chorando, porque você começa a falar com essa voz manhosa?

Ela rindo ainda de leve voltou para o meio da sala, sentando-se no sofá já que a poltrona havia sido ocupada. Ele virou-se também, e sentou-se do seu lado. Ambos olharam para a lareira à frente.

- Ele nunca foi um bom pai. – A voz dela despertou-o de seus devaneios – Nos Natais, enquanto todas crianças normais ganhavam brinquedos, nós ganhávamos armas. Quando todos recebiam um abraço amoroso, nós recebíamos tapinhas na cabeça e um _"se esforce e fique forte"..._

Ele ficou procurando palavras para lhe dizer, mas não as achou. Ficou ali tentando formular algo que não a magoasse nem lhe trouxesse a tona lembranças ruins, mas foi interrompido por uma sorridente Anko.

- Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun... Aceitam?

Ela estendeu uma grande travessa com canecas de chocolate quente, que eles prontamente pegaram. Em seguida ela continuou oferecendo para as outras pessoas, enquanto Shikamaru olhava temeroso para o liquido quente dali. Por fim, decidiu apenas segurar a caneca para esquentar as mãos. Olhou para o lado e viu Temari tomá-lo, fechando os olhos deliciada; como ela podia ser tão bonita apenas tomando chocolate quente?

- O que você tanto olha?

Ela perguntou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas erguida, e um fino sorriso malicioso no rosto. Shikamaru corou um pouco e voltou seu olhar para a lareira.

- Isso... está bom?

Ela gargalhou e logo em seguida tomou o resto do chocolate quente. Ele ainda sem coragem de beber aquilo, talvez porque estava com medo de parecer ridículo na frente dela, deixou sua caneca de lado. Sorriu timidamente e levantou-se. Ela dali de baixo, ficou olhando para as costas dele, esperando alguma atitude.

- Vamos sair?

- Sair? Você reparou no frio que está lá fora?

- Bom... então, até mais Temari.

Fato é, ele não queria mais ficar ali. Chamou ela por educação, e por pura vontade de que ela o acompanhasse, mas já que ela não o fez, iria sozinho para o seu clã. Passou pela porta, não deixando de cumprimentar algumas pessoas que ali estavam. Começou a descer as escadas com cuidado já que elas estavam cheias de neve. Quando estava no segundo lance das escadas, uma fria brisa bateu em seu rosto, trazendo consigo um perfume conhecido. Sorriu.

- Espero que você realmente tenha um ótimo motivo para me chamar aqui fora!

Shikamaru congelou. Ele não tinha nada para dizer a ela, só havia a chamado para sair um pouco daquela sala. Frio. Sentiu _muito_ frio...

Quando chegaram nos portões da grande fortaleza da Hokage, passaram a caminhar lado a lado nas ruas. Ela abraçava o corpo inteiro, tentando em vão se esquentar. Shikamaru permitiu-se olhar para ela, vendo que ela só estava com uma blusa e um cachecol para cobrir-lhe o tronco. Olhou para si mesmo, lotado com cachecol, casacos e blusas. Suspirou.

- O que está fazendo?

Ele retirou o casaco e estendeu para ela que o olhava atônita. Ele sorriu fraquinho e ela entendendo o recado, tirou o leque das costas dando para ele segurar. Vestiu o casaco, sentindo o cheiro dele lhe cobrir junto com o tecido quente. Sorriu e pegou seu leque novamente, carregando ele agora pela ponta. Arrastava-o no chão, fazendo um longo caminho pela neve.

- Shikamaru... – Ele a olhou de cima, pois estava mais alto que a loira apesar dos anos de diferença – O que você queria dizer?

Shikamaru parou para pensar um pouco. Ele não tinha nada para lhe dizer, mas tinha um pequeno presente no bolso da sua calça que queria dar a sua mãe a hora que chegasse em casa. Sua mãe não se importaria, afinal o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente...

- Bem... err... é... – _Frases! Elas adoram ouvir coisas bonitas_, falou a voz de Asuma, um tanto maliciosa, na sua mente – Eu já disse como você fica bonita com as bochechas coradas?

Ela riu e deu um leve soco no seu ombro com a mão livre. Ele riu também. Que droga era aquela que ele estava fazendo? Não podia ter achado frase melhor?

- Olha Shikamaru... Não precisa mentir tá? Fala logo o que você quer dizer para podermos voltar à festa.

- Mentir? – Não, ele não estava mentindo quando disse que ela estava bonita – Droga Temari, eu não estava mentindo!

Ela se assustou com a reação dele, pois achava que estava somente disfarçando. Sorriu e agradeceu o elogio mentalmente; agora ambos estavam meio corados. O Nara começou a subir uma pequena estradinha, que levava a um bosque mais afastado das ruas da vila. Ela continuou o seguindo, os dois em silêncio ouvindo apenas o leque da garota em atrito com a neve.

- Pra onde estamos indo?

- Em um lugar legal.

- Idiota! – Ela riu – Eu quero saber onde, e não como é esse lugar.

Ele parou de andar e virou-se pra ela. Estava corado, um nó na garganta; as pernas tremiam, mas não por frio, pois ele sentia-se quente. Ela reparou em tudo isso, mas não falou nada.

- Eu quero te dar um presente.

- Ué? – Disse ela fechando mais o casaco com a mão livre; começava a nevar novamente – Aqui não está bom para você me dar tal presente?

- Eu queria te dar isso num lugar mais privado.

Ela arregalou os olhos e não disse mais nada, apenas continuou o seguindo pela rua. Ele estava nervoso já que para todo lado que olhava via casais se beijando. Droga, ele não queria aquilo! Quer dizer, ele queria... Mas não queria fazê-la imaginar que ele tomaria atitude, afinal, ele era um preguiçoso inexperiente em relação a mulheres. Sorriu um sorriso malicioso que ficou escondido pelo cachecol; lugar mais privado que aquele não tinha.

Tinha ali, um pequeno banco coberto de neve. Ele não demorou muito sentando ali rapidamente. Ela hesitou por um momento, já que sentiria mais frio do que em qualquer outro lugar da vila se sentasse ali. Fechou o punho com força; porque ela estava hesitando, afinal? Vendo que não tinha como fugir, sentou-se de vez deixando o leque no chão. Estavam sozinhos, sentindo os flocos de neve que caiam freneticamente do céu nos seus rostos. Shikamaru olhou para os lados, sentindo duas presenças conhecidas, mas depois de não achá-los, pensou ser coisa da sua imaginação.

- Então?

A hora era essa. Ele respirou fundo e puxou do bolso da calça um pequeno pacotinho. Estendeu na direção dela e olhou para o outro lado quando esta o pegou. Não tinha mais volta. Ela o provocaria agora com isso pelo resto da sua vida e ele nunca mais ia poder sair de casa...

- Nossa... Que pingente lindo.

Ele se sentindo menos quente virou na direção dela a vendo tranqüila, momentos antes de cair numa gargalhada. Ele a olhou confuso, imaginando o motivo do riso... Foi então que lembrou-se; havia pedido para gravarem o nome da sua mãe.

- Seria lindo para mim se eu chamasse... – Ela parou para rir mais – Se eu me chamasse Yoshino... – Passou um tempo que ela só ficou rindo antes de continuar – Pensei que fosse inteligente, Nara!

Ele acabou rindo da burrice também. Ela guardou o pingente no pacotinho novamente e o entregou a ele. Continuaram ali sentados em silencio, ambos balançando as pernas com as mãos estendidas na superfície do banco. Foi então que tomado de uma coragem que não lhe pertencia, ele pôs sua mão em cima da dela. Timidamente, ambos sorriram ainda olhando para o céu.

- Eu sabia.

Ele a olhou meio confuso, vendo-a fechar os olhos para sentir os flocos de neve em seu rosto.

- Sabia que você não tinha nada para me dar, ou para me dizer... Só queria ver o que você faria, e até quando duraria...

Ele sorriu. Quando o assunto era mulheres, ele não conseguia ser tão inteligente, e ela, acabava levando vantagem.

- Eu realmente tenho um presente pra você... É que eu quis fazer essa brincadeirinha antes...

- Ahm... sei...

Eles riram novamente. Não sabia porque, mas perto dela, ele se sentia livre. Por isso decidiu tomar coragem para fazer o que tinha vontade, desde que reparara que a Sabaku era muito mais do que mais uma simples kunoichi.

- Você tem que fechar os olhos. – Falou ele sério.

- Você fala sério?

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

Certo, foi exagerado demais, mas surtiu o efeito necessário. Ela fechou o sorriso no mesmo momento que cerrou os olhos. Ele se aproximou dela, ainda segurando sua mão de leve. Ouviu um barulho ao longe, fogos de artifício estouravam no céu; era meia-noite. Respirou fundo.

- Feliz Natal, Hime. – Suspirou e então a beijou.

Os olhos dela se abriram de surpresa, mas seus lábios continuaram fechados. Tentou o empurrar para longe, espancá-lo até a morte, mas ele a segurou com a mão livre. Começou a beijá-la timidamente, apenas movendo os lábios; de fato, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que era maravilhoso sentir a maciez dos lábios rubros da kunoichi.

Inesperadamente, ela fechou os próprios olhos e vagarosamente começou a corresponder o beijo do garoto. Shikamaru sentiu sua pulsação aumentar, sentiu calor... Sem pensar muito, inclinou seu corpo para o dela. Quando finalmente deitou-se sobre o seu corpo, forçou o seu próprio corpo de encontro ao dela, sentindo com isso todas as curvas da garota. O beijo antes tão inexperiente, começou a se tornar delicioso; as línguas se tocavam, buscando logo depois, pedacinhos da boca um do outro. Ela tinha um delicioso sabor que se misturava com o de chocolate quente que ela havia tomado mais cedo, o que enlouquecia o garoto. Enquanto as mãos dela estavam paradas nos ombros largos dele, ele sentiu as suas tomarem vida própria, abrindo aos poucos os botões do casaco que havia emprestado a ela. Quando conseguiu o abrir, quando finalmente ia tentar lhe tocar a pele que imaginava ser tão macia, sentiu-a o empurrando gentilmente. Terminou o beijo logo depois, afundando-se no pescoço dela, a abraçando pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra lutava para mantê-los seguros no banco.

- Eu... Shikamaru... er...

Ele sorriu ao vê-la tão confusa e deu um beijo na curva do pescoço dela a fazendo ofegar ainda mais. Separou-se dela, sorrindo de leve. Sentaram-se novamente no banco. Ela também sorriu, dessa vez não corando. Deu um estalado beijo na bochecha dele e tirou o casaco. O entregou e logo após isso, pegou seu leque no chão.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir par a festa. Nós... nos vemos depois?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça se sentindo perdidamente feliz, perdidamente apaixonado. Assistiu a garota começar a arrastar seu leque novamente pelo chão; ela era tão bonita que valeu a pena ter sofrido tanto pra ter seu primeiro beijo com ela. Sorriu meio bobo, e sem ao menos lembrar de ir ver sua família continuou ali sentado.

Chouji que até então estava escondendo sua presença, saiu de trás de uma arvore junto com Ino. Em silencio, os dois amigos sentaram no banco, um de cada lado do jovem das sombras. Ino tomou a iniciativa, sorrindo alegremente fazendo um sinal de positivo para o Nara.

- Que presentão ehn?! – Ela riu - Feliz Natal, Shika!

- Feliz Natal, Shikamaru.

Bagunçando de leve os cabelos de Ino e dando um leve tapa nas costas de Chouji, sorriu para os dois como se com aquilo, já dissesse _Feliz Natal_ para os amigos. Fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para o céu, sentindo os flocos de neve caírem no seu rosto.

**Make my wish come true / **_Faça meu desejo se realizar  
_**Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you / **_Oh baby, tudo o que eu quero de Natal é você._

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é, eu sou uma autora bem chata que só tá escrevendo coisas meladas ultimamente! –chuta a formiguinha que veio comer doce- Então, gostaram? Espero que sim! **Agora é só apertar o botão abaixo e deixar uma review**! Obrigaaada! Beijos, e **Feliz Natal **!!


End file.
